This project seeks to develop an improved, automatic technology for non-destructive testing of condom defects. It proposes to develop a novel optical sensor scanning device that is driven by a microprocessor. By interfacing this sensor with other existing instrumentation, a real-time and on-line capability would be developed for industrial inspection and quality control.